


You Are In Love

by canopener13



Series: You Belong With Me [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canopener13/pseuds/canopener13
Summary: "Harvey, I think you are in love." She jokes, kissing him, and he simply whispers into the kiss, "I absolutely am."
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: You Belong With Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787224
Kudos: 12





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a little different than the first chapter (and I think I like this one better), let me know what you think. I hope you guys like this chapter (and feel free to ask for a song if you want to, I try to do my best).
> 
> That's it. With love.

It's about the way you are looking at each other tonight. It's more than just the emotion of seeing your best friends getting married. It's about watching all of this unfolding right in front of you, with the love of your life standing on the other side of the altar. It's about wondering if you'll be lucky as they are; if one day the two of you will also have the courage to take the step forward to finally come home, after so many years. Sometimes you doubt, and sometimes you think this will be impossible. But other times like today, looking at each other like this, you dare to believe that maybe this may happen someday.

_One look, dark room_  
_Meant just for you_  
_Time moved too fast_  
_You play it back_  
_Buttons on a coat_  
_Lighthearted joke_  
_No proof, not much_  
_But you saw enough_

And then you see him standing there alone. He shouldn't be alone right now because someone is leaving again, and this will hit him hard. But you are not going anywhere, not now and not ever (unless, he forces you to, of course). So, you approach, and he asks you to dance. Like everything else, you two dance entirely in sync, lost in your own private world, not even noticing the people around looking at the two of you. But in the dance, it's Harvey who takes the lead, and you follow him because it's natural, you _would follow him to ends of the earth_. Things were fine, calm even, until he whispers on your ear, sending shivers right through your spine.

"Did I tell you look beautiful?"

Your head finds its place on his shoulder, as your reply comes easy and soft, "No, but I knew it anyway."

And you two dance for the rest of the night, thinking about how everything is different now. Later watching the now-married couple leave, he takes your hand, looking at you and smiling. You can almost read his mind. We are going to be okay as long as we have each other.

At the end of the night, you start to check if everything is okay so you can go. You didn't see him after that moment, realizing now that he probably went home. Until you see him, close to the exit, looking at you, _waiting for you_ , and you dare to hope that maybe that _means_ something.

_Small talk, he drives_  
_Coffee at midnight_  
_The light reflects_  
_The chain on your neck_  
_He says: Look up_  
_And your shoulders brush_  
_No proof, one touch_  
_But you felt enough_

You wait for her, thinking about how that has been the truth for twelve years now. Maybe you didn't even know that yourself, but every relationship of yours, even those who should never have happened, only prepared you for this woman. To make everything work with Donna because she is the one, and every twist and every turn, every decision –right or wrong- that you made in your life was leading you to this moment, to this kind of love. To her. With her.

You offer her a ride, and she accepts. You are driving, laughing with her by your side, sharing stories and memories, and you can help but notice that she is there, in every happy moment you can remember. Although you have no idea what you did to deserve this force of nature in your life, she was there since the beginning standing by your side, helping you become the man you are today without expecting much in return.

She is laughing; you think you could watch this and hear this sound for the rest of your life, and lord help you because you are sure now that this is what love looks like. But that doesn't make you afraid anymore; it makes you feel _whole;_ it makes you _happy_.

"Donna?" You think about telling her but now is not the time. You want to hear her laughing again, so you say, "We should grab a burger."

And she laughs, really laughs. Again "Harvey, it's midnight. You are insane."

"So what? Our best friends just got married. We should grab a burger to celebrate."

"Harvey, not even you eat a burger for a coffee at midnight." She looks happy.

"So not the point, Donna. So not the point"

And it's when you are walking with her by your side, ready to grab a god damn burger, your shoulders brushing, that you think that your life can't get any better than this.

_You can hear it in the silence, silence_  
_You, you can feel it on the way home, way home_  
_You, you can see it with the lights out, lights out_  
_You are in love, true love_  
_You are in love_

He invites you to eat a burger, and you think that's precisely this nonsense that makes you love him. That's the truth; you are tired of going around your life lying about that.

And you are eating, talking and it all feels easy...feels right. You look at him thinking about how much he changed, how you two changed. This friendship, this partnership has been a regular part of your lives for so long. It's twelve years on laughs and tears; wins and losses; drinks in the office and once a year dinners at Del Posto. You two are real, so real that makes your heart skips a beat.

There is a pause, and he is looking at you as he says, sounding a little resigned.

"Everything is changed, isn't it?"

"Yes. And no. We are still here, aren't we?"

"Yes. We are". He is smiling at you and you can see something is different about this night, about him. You can't explain, but you feel. As you walk back to the car, he suddenly stops on the sidewalk; he holds your hand looking into your eyes.

"Donna?" And you look at him, waiting. Always waiting.

"I'm glad you are here." He opens the door to you, but before you enter, you look at him just to say, "Me too, Harvey. Me too".

You two decide to go to his place, drink some more before all of this ends. And this is a bad idea and, also, maybe the best one. The door of his home is staring at the two of you, daring you to make things different this time. To not repeat the number 206 pattern. To stay, to say something, anything.

And you are talking with him on his couch, sharing the same scotch as you usually do, and you want to kiss him so badly. But, he made you promise to never do that again, so you are not going to make the first move. It's up to him now.

"It's getting late, I should get going…Thank you, Havey, I had fun tonight". And you did, you are not ready to say goodbye, but you are saying it anyway, and this is so familiar it hurts.

"You should stay."

"What do you mean, Harvey?" And please, don't be ambiguous this time because I can't take anymore, she thinks to herself, not daring to say this part out loud.

"I mean you should stay tonight. And the night after that. I mean you should stay here, in my house, in my life, with me".

"Harv-"

"I love you, Donna. I love you in a way I never loved anyone before. I love you in every way possible. I love you, and I can't hide that anymore because I can watch everyone leaving, but I can't stand the thought of you going home tonight without knowing this. I can't keep watching you every day, knowing we belong to each other but are too afraid to take a step forward. I want you, Donna. I'm in love with you".

You break your promise and kiss him, and it's the best feeling in the world because you didn't get him off guard. He was waiting for this, he wanted this too, he is kissing you back. So you two kiss, and make love, a love worth twelve years of waiting. And it's like the missing piece of the puzzle was finally put together. This is how everything was supposed to be.

_Morning, his place_  
_Burn toast, Sunday_  
_You keep his shirt_  
_He keeps his word_  
_And for once you let go_  
_Of your fears and your ghosts_  
_One step, not much_  
_But it said enough_

You wake up before her and burn the toast you are trying to make. You decide to go just with coffee then – with the splash of vanilla- as go back to your room to find her wake, wearing nothing but your shirt. And it's almost like your dreams, but better. Because she is here, and she is real, and she is yours.

"Did you burned something?" she says, smiling, drinking the coffee, and closing her eyes in the process, and boy…you are lost.

"Good morning, you too. And yes, I did. I got distracted thinking about a redhead in my bed. Although I thought I'd find her naked".

"Oh, really? Maybe, she woke up with an empty space in the bed beside her, but with an amazing smell of coffee and decided that wear this guy's shirt would be sexy." She says teasing, as her free hand starts to mess with your hair, it's really a nice feeling.

"What can I say, she is usually right anyway." And you kiss her because you can. You take her mug and put it away, getting back in bed with her.

"What about breakfast?"

"Oh, don't worry. I have a pretty good idea of what we should have for breakfast". And then she is the one kissing you, and you are making love to her in the morning, and you don't even remember why you were so afraid anymore. She makes everything easy. Maybe it's easy simply because you two were meant to be together. And now you think that your life just keeps getting better, with her with you.

_You kiss on sidewalks_  
_You fight and you talk_  
_One night, he wakes_  
_Strange look on his face_  
_Pauses, then says_  
_You're my best friend_  
_And you knew what it was_  
_He is in love_

It's not a surprise for anyone when you announce that you two are together, everybody could see this happening, and she laughs at that because she is Donna, but this time not knowing everything was better. Because she expected but didn't know how natural everything would be. How amazing it would feel to wake up by his side and how awkward it would be to sleep without him. They laugh at stupid jokes; they continue to burn toasts in the morning because they got distracted by the other. They are Harvey and Donna, but better. They work; they are the most healthier relationship they ever had.

She discovers that Harvey doesn't like to fight with her, which pisses her off because sometimes that's the only thing she wants to do. And when they do fight over stupid things, he finds a way to make it better. It's annoying and adorable. Even her wildest dreams couldn't compare with this.

They don't talk about her move in, like everything with them; this eventually happens. When she looks around, her things are all over the place, the cactus who lived in the living room is now in their bedroom, she has the key to his apartment, and he has the keys to hers.

It's fast and not fast enough all at once. Because its twelve years in the making and they know _this is it_.

She also knows he likes to watch her sleep; she jokes it's creepy, but she finds adorable. She wakes up one night with him staring at her, with such adoration on his eyes it's almost overwhelming. They start to talk, teasing each other as she mentions he had gone soft after losing his best friend.

"You are my best friend, Donna. You always have been". She wants to cry because how can this man be so perfect and be hers?

"Harvey, I think you are in love." She jokes, kissing him, and he simply whispers into the kiss, "I absolutely am."

_And so it goes_  
_You two are dancing in a snowglobe, 'round and' round_  
_And he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown_  
_And you understand now why they lost their minds_  
_And fought the wars_  
_And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words_

You surprise her (and yourself) by accidentally proposing, but Donna is left speechless, and that doesn't happen very often so it has to count for something. She meets your mother, and it is emotional because this is only happening because of her. Your mother gives you a ring to propose someday, everyone knows you two are going to be together forever. The thought of getting married used to scare the shit out of you, but now you can't wait to call her your wife; to be her husband.

So you carry the ring in your pocket every day, waiting for the perfect moment to get down on your knee. And it happens at your friend's wedding when the bride just left to give birth. You propose to her because she just made a joke, she was looking so beautiful, and suddenly you can't remember what you are even waiting for. You hold her hand, get down on your knee, and ask her to marry you right there and then. And she says yes. And now you think you should stop to say that your life can't get any better because with her this is not the truth anymore, every day is better than the other. Every day is the new best day of your life.

Because she is finally yours, in every sense of the word, and you are hers. And you two are completely in love with each other, since day one and for the rest of your lives.

_'Cause you can hear in the silence_  
_You can feel it on the way home_  
_You can see it with the lights out_  
_You are in love, true love_  
_You are in love_


End file.
